A Dream Within a Dream
by Devivoododoll
Summary: Two 19 year old girls awake to find themselves in a world they believed only existed in movies. Now, with no way home, they must fight to make a life in their new time and its not nearly as easy as they had hoped when Jack gets involved JackOC WillOC
1. Waking Dreams

1

AU: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean or anything affiliated with them, they are the property of Disney (really, what isn't these days?) And all rights belong to them.

Now, that aside, on with the show.

A Dream Within a Dream

Chapter One:

Waking Dreams

Had you asked either one of them how they had gotten to be in this situation, they would have simply shrugged with that far off gaze that told of too many lonely nights pondering that exact same question.

They had been the young age of 19 when they found themselves thrust into a world completely unlike their own. One day they were going about their normal lives, working at part time jobs and worrying about their next class or seeing that cute boy on the bus. Everything the way it should be.

But that had all changed rather quickly when they both awoke one morning in a filthy alleyway, far away from anything they could remotely call home.

Scared, confused and unsure of what was to come, they soon realized that they were in a different time and in a very different world...

--

The stench of urine was almost overwhelming, mingled in with that of vomit and sheer body sweat, it was the first thing she noticed when her mind came to. She sniffed, feeling out her body and wondering why she was laying on such a hard, cold surface. Had she fallen off her bed? That's never happened before. Opening one hesitant green eye, she took in her blurred surrounds before jolting up and wincing as a soreness shot through her tight muscles. But she paid that no heed, unable to form coherent thoughts except for one phrase...

Where the hell was she?

All around her she could hear mummers and boastful laughing, muffled by distance or buildings. The cold surface she had been laying on was actually a very narrow stretch of cobble stone, wedged between two brick buildings and with a thick layer of caked on smoke and slime. The sky was dark, and what she could see from either side of the ally, the streets were warmly lit with soft glowing lanterns and whatever silver light the moon high above had to offer. She could hear the clicks of several boots and heels getting closer and fading away in the humid sticky air.

But none of this answered her question.

Where the HELL was she?

She glanced down at herself, still sitting up on her elbows and was surprised to see that she was still wearing the shirt she remembered going to bed in that night. A simple baggy black T-shirt about thigh length, nothing special. Her bright blonde curls were disheveled and fanned out around her, dirt and god knows what else clinging to the ends like she had been rolling around in a mud pit.

Sitting up fully now and pulling her legs up to her chin, she let her mind try and take everything in.

A dream. This had to be a complete and utter dream. She racked her brain, mindlessly listening to the clicks and gruff laughs that surrounded her. She vaguely noticed the sound of a horse and carriage as it trotted past the ally.

This was a dream, there was no other explanation. She was convinced, after all it did make sense. Last night her and a friend had gone to see the opening of Pirates of the Caribbean, the third installment. They had made an evening out of it; drooling over Jack and Will, dressing the part and even making a cake to look like the monkey, Jack. So of course her mind was making up this crazy dream to punish her for being so excessive and day dreaming about silly fictional characters. Yes, that was it. Nothing but a dream. After all, if she didn't know better, she would have thought she recognized these streets as-

"Sara?"

Had she been a cat, she would jumped fifty feet in the air with her tail puffed out at the call of her name. But lucky for her, she was not cat. Although maybe if she tried hard enough in this dream she could be.

Whipping her head around at the source of her name, she was stunned at the image running towards her. And not just because she was surprised anyone could run in this narrow of a space.

Her long time best friend, who conveniently enough had shared her pirate love that night, was rushing towards her with a wide eyed frantic expression. She had her strait black mid length hair whipping around her face as she ran, short bangs slicked back with sweat. Light blue eyes were wild with an emotion she couldn't quite place, but knew wasn't a good one. She was also bare foot, wearing a pair of small greyish blue boy shorts and a white tank top. Finally shaking out of it, she found her voice just as her friend reached her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up and into a rather tight hug.

"Rita?"

"I cant believe you're here too, but god damn am I glad you are. My heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw you a ways up from me." Rita shoved the words out of her mouth, almost like she wasn't sure if she _could_ get the words out.

"Wow, this is one hell of a dream" she breathed out, just as Rita had pulled away to look her in the eyes. Sighing, Rita set her face into a very resolved mask and shook her head sadly, faintly reminding her of a mother trying to confirm to her nine year old son that his pet goldfish wasn't just playing dead.

"This is no dream Sara, trust me. I've been awake for about an hour and have been looking this place over. It's real. I had to run from so many damn pirates just to avoid being groped and possibly raped! I thought this was a dream when I woke up too, but this is no dream." Rita explained holding up her wrist to show a deep gouge by the wrist bone where it looked like she had fallen, blood collecting over the heart shaped tattoo she had gotten a little over a year ago.

She just stared at her long time friend, shock settling in and a cold feeling coming up to grip her throat.

As Rita rubbed she wrist absently and looked dead set into her eyes, she finally understood what emotion had been in her dear friends gaze because it was the same feeling currently claiming her own.

Horror.

--

AU: well, what do you all think? I know these type of stories are over done, but im hoping to put a new twist on them. It so hard to find a well written, serious story with this kind of plot and I fully intend on fixing that! : not to worry though, there will be plenty of humor, I promise. This chapter was just rather serious because I hate how people usually don't give enough emotion to two girls suddenly being thrown into another world. Jack or no Jack, it would rightly scare the hell out of anyone.

This story will be written in both Rita's and Sara's POV, which will switch. But there will be a section off to warn you, so no worries. And if your wondering where I got the names, ask and you shall receive. There really quite clever you know. .

Please review, its what keeps me motivated. The next chapter will get into how they adapt to their new surroundings and maybe meet some special male characters? wink wink

thank you guys for reading! Reviews would be most wonderful!


	2. How Time Flies

1

AU: second chapter, all ready for the fans. That's you! Just so you know though, this chapter is just catching everyone up to speed on the here and now of the story. So I apologuise now if its rather boring and not very entertaining. No more of this, I promise.

I do not own Disney or These pirate men. But oh how I wished I did.

A Dream Within a Dream

Chapter two:

How Time Flies...

It had taken them quite a while of observing and slinking in the shadows to grasp the fact that this was their new reality. Hours of drunken slurs, bloody fights and cheap whore perfume drove it home that these pirates were no Captain Hook, and there was no peter pan to save them.

They had some how managed to bump into (knock over was more like it), by some odd twist of luck, who would turn out to be one of the only compassionate women in the whole of Tortuga. Molly had been her name, a pleasant yet stern older woman who ran a local tavern. Musty red hair and freckles dotting her nose, Once she offered them a friendly hand and a warm smile, they had clung to her for dear life and never dared to let go.

In the weeks that followed, they stayed with molly in her small but quaint one room apartment towards the outskirts of town, learning the basics of survival and trying their hardest to keep their origins a mystery. Try telling someone your from the future and an alternate world and their liable to say you've had a tad bit to much rum, and coming from a pirate its quite the insult.

They had settled on a simple tale for there past when questioned. They had been orphans, raised in a shabby part of St. George Town and while out on a simple voyage, bad weather tore apart the ship and left them stranded on the shores. Nothing more was told, and after that kind of plain story no one really cared enough to ask.

Time flew by quickly, as did any hope of them returning home. After all, they didn't even know what had brought them here in the first place. They were home-sick, as anyone would be, but that too slowly dimmed with time. The more they settled in, the more they began to enjoy their life in Tortuga. Its was never dull, at the very least, and they had both found their respective hobbies.

Rita had taken quite the liking to sword fighting, picking up what she could by watching the men brawl in the streets. After practicing on a tree for a few months, she had taken to challenging the lower pirates until finally working her way up until she could best the best. It was a thrill for her, each new fight a challenge she couldn't back down from. A reputation of high merit she had earned in town, though none to easy. Many defeats were under her belt, and she was starting to collect the scars to prove it. But none of that mattered. As long as she was in the battle and in the moment, she was smiling.

Sara on the other hand had picked up a sword once and vowed never to again. It felt awkward in her hands and too heavy to hold right. She had firmly refused any lessons after that, and being the rather stubborn person she was, eventually got her way. Instead, she ended up working for Molly at the tavern every night, and although it wasn't as glamorous as sword fighting, it was something. What she enjoyed was seeing all the different kinds of people who drifted through port, not that she ever talked to any of them. Of course they tried, being a bar wench usually comes with other 'job duties' but she was lucky enough to be able to by pass that portion of the job, Molly's orders of course.

Either way, two years time had passed since that twist of fate and the two had finally settled into their new lives.

That is of course, until a infamous ship decided to make port in Tortuga, carrying an even more infamous pirate.

XxX

AU: okay, so I know this chapter is kind of narrated weird. But I promise that the last of that. I just really want to give them a back round in the town without drawing it all out. Really, a bunch of chapters with them in the town would have been a bit boring, don't you think? Then again I could be wrong.

Anyway, next chapter we get into the actual story and we will have the wonderful appearance of our lovable pirate and blacksmith turned pirate! Review? Maybe? That would be ever so kind of you.

Jack the monkey commands it of you.

Please?


	3. Well Hot Damn

1

AU: I REGRET NOTHING!... oh wait, I thinks its suppose to be "I own nothing". Easy mix up.

I want to thank my one reviewer, I dedicate this chapter to them : thank you so very much Myth!

Chapter Three:

Well Hot Damn.

"Oi! Sara, three more over 'ere!"

The ruff voice cut across the room of bellowing laughter and cheers, bringing its target to a stop over the bar counter.

"Coming" she shot out, though not nearly loud enough to be herd. Not that it mattered as she showed up with three filled mugs, rum spilling over the sides as she set them down on the table without bothering to look at the men. They paid no mind to it, keeping their eyes trained on another one of the bar maids who was currently putting on a little dance for some men across the room. Any regular in the tavern knew Sara wasn't the social type, and that's the way she liked it.

Muttering to her self about the personal hygiene the men had possessed, or lack there of, she shook her head and reminded herself that she really shouldn't be surprised. 'Hello, pirate.' she thought to herself dryly.

Scanning the bar quickly and taking note to see if anyone was in need of service, she decided they could handle themselves for a moment and started to whip off one of the near by counters with a rag that was probably filthier then the counter itself. Going about her task anyway, she nearly doubled over when Rita came bolting through the tavern doors, knocking two poor unsuspecting men to the floor who where too drunk to stand up again.

"You really must stop doing that" Sara said lightly, suppressing the giggle she knew was in her throat.

"Yes, well it not my fault they are to drunk to know where not to stand." Rita crossed her arms smugly with a sly grin of her own. She plumped down in a nearby chair, propping worn dirty boots up onto the counter she had just cleaned, crossing her legs and picking at her finger nails. (pose seem familiar to anyone?)

"Really Rita, you know I just-"

Her sentence was cut short by a chill of silence that swept over the room as the tavern doors were thrown open again, this time revealing two male figures. One, a ruff tan skinned man with black dreads and beads placed throughout. Ragged cloths hanging off his well toned body, with a slight sway in his stance that gave off the air of him being permanently drunk. The man next to him was a lot cleaner cut with soft brown hair and had the look of uncertainty in his hazel eyes. He wore simple enough cloths, though none really befitting a pirate, aside from the nicely crafted sword strapped to his side.

The first man scanned the room quickly, taking note of the obviously stunned occupants, until one bold fellow spoke.

"Jack?"

There was a long pause from the dreaded man as he sized up the brave soul who had addressed him. Sauntering over to him, he leaned down and pointed an accusing finger in the poor mans face, nearly scaring the living daylights out of him and knocking him onto the floor.

"That's Captain Jack" he corrected, a cocky grin never leaving his features.

The room seemed to take a moment, letting the information settle in before there was a unanimous cheer. Mugs clicked together, people calling out to the Captain and an overall jolly mood overtook the place at having such an infamous pirate back 'home' again.

XxX

"I don't fucking believe it" was the only thing Rita could manage to say once the cheers had died down to a normal level and she could hear herself think again.

"So we really did end up in the movie..." Sara added with an air of disbelief, looking over at Rita who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the Johnny look alike.

Standing up quickly, Rita pulled a dazed Sara to the back tavern wall by the storage room door, keeping their backs turned towards the crowd and paying the drunken slobs they passed no heed. Sara was trying her best not to get her frayed light blue skirts caught on the splintered wooden floor boards. This wouldn't exactly be an opportune moment to trip flat onto her face.

Once they reached the back, they huddled together in the corner. "Jack Sparrow and Will Turner" she all but muttered tp herself, though rather loud enough for Sara to hear.

"I knew we were in Tortuga, but I honestly thought they didn't exist. I used to hope but now... here they are..." Rita shook her head again, as if she almost didn't believe her own eyes.

Seeing a fictional place was one thing, but seeing actually people who you used to believe to be movie characters? Pigs might as well come flying by as far as she was concerned. But if they were here, that meant...

"No doubt their here looking for a crew. Im sure there chasing Barbossa and the pearl." Sara finished her thoughts for her.

Still huddled in the far corner of the bar, Rita made a few comments under her breath before muttering an "ill be right back" and disappearing into the back storage room.

Giving a small nod and letting out a breath she had been holding, Sara spun around was unprepared to come face to face with the Captain him self. And from the looks of it, she had a feeling he had just overheard something he shouldn't have..

XxX

AU: well, its short but I wanted to get something out there so you know what the stories going to be like. Review please? That little button down there? You should push it. The monkey never lies.


	4. Leverage

1

I own nothing, Disney owns the world. What else is new.

I present to you Chapter 4!

Enjoy.

There were a lot of things Sara could have said at that moment. She could have come up with a sweet introduction, all proper and nice. Or she could have even pretended not to really notice him and excuse herself back to the bar. But of course, it's in these critical times that we often find we cant do anything at all.

And so, with wide eyes and a racing heart, she choked out the only natural response anyone else in her situation would say.

"Shit."

Jacks eyebrows rose a tad at her use of language, but the surprise ebbed away rather quickly. After all, this was Tortuga.

"Ello luv" he all but purred, fixing his eyes on her obviously frightened ones. "I couldn't help but over hear you and your little friend talking about something lasses like yourself should know nothing about"

Sara's eyes went from Jacks accusing glare to the curious face standing next to Jack, a face she knew all to well as being that of William Turner. Blacksmith, Orphan, future pirate and son of bootstrap Bill. Not that he knew the latter half of that of course.

Quickly looking down, Sara pretended to smooth our her dress and fix the hems on her half sleeves and was interupted when Jack leaned in closer, his face inches from her own. "An answer luv, if its not to much trouble" he said through a twisted grin she was sure he never used in the movies.

"Well, captain..." she fumbled for the right words, rather un-successfully. Sighing, she said the only thing she could think of.

"Im afraid I don't have an answer for you right now." she squeeked out, trying to sound polite. Jack looked her over a moment, nodded to himself as if deciding something, and rocked back onto his heels. He then motioned towards a very large man standing off to the side of the tavern.

The burly man immdiatly jumped out of his casual leaning position and sauntered the length of the room in three quick steps.

"Cap'in?" he ground out in a rough voice.

"I believe the young miss here would like to see the inner workings of our ship. Would you be so kind as to escort her?" Jacks eyes never leaving her as he ordered the burly man.

"Wait, what?" Sara whispered, unable for the third time to find her voice.

Without warning, the man easily heaved her up and over his bare shoulder, and carried her none to gently through the uncaring tavern and out into Tortuga's humid night air, her protests dying into the wind with the swinging of the tavern doors.

"Jack, was that really nessasary?" Will questioned, staring back at the now closed doors.

"Aye, she knows something and so does that little friend o' hers. Speaking of..." Jack trailed off and motioned for an another crew member who had been flirting with a scant clad women

It was of course horrible timing on Rita's part as she choose that particular moment to bust through the back doors and strait into Jack himself. Catching her balance, she was about to curse the man she bumped into when she recognized the cole lined eyes currently boring holes into her as those of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Oh..." was all she said before clasping her hands over her mouth.

But it was already too late. That was enough for Jack, and he nodded to the other larger man who now flanked his left side.

"Yes captain?" came a scruff of a voice.

"We 'ave another female figure who I think would make a fine addition to our furnishings on the Ship. Would you be so kind?"

The mans face spread into a wide grin, and without further hesitation, hoisted Rita up, clasping his hand over her leather clad backside.

"Put me down you JACKASS!" Rita began punching and kicking at her captor, proving a bit more of a challenge then she no doubt looked. She would be damned if she was going to be taken so easily.

Her Raven hair was whipping about, and the sword tied to her hip came loose, clattering to the floor. Swearing up a storm, she started to glare at Jacks direction, only earning her another curious look.

Will seemed to be dumbfounded and started whispering something to jack too quickly for Rita to catch between her own struggles, but it was obvious young William didn't approve.

Just when it seemed Rita might actually win the struggle, she faintly heard a quickly mumbled "sorry luv" before there was a sharp pain cracking through her head, and everything went black.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?" Will protested as the raven haired girl was carted of to join her blonde friend.

"Simply securing some leverage, that's all." was Jacks only response to the matter. He watched a few moments as the Raven haired woman was carried away before turning his attention back on Will.

"Jack, don't think just because im aboard your ship that I will put up with the defilement and kidnaping of women." Will gritted through his teeth, fingering his sheathed sword.

"First off mate, you 'ave the order all wrong. Second off, there will be no defilement that would otherwise not have commenced without said woman's consent, which I assure you I would have had. Will have. Have had..." finished Jack, looking away for a moment in thought before snapping back to the upset man.

Sighing, Will rubbed his forehead for a moment before sizing up the swaying pirate.

"Jack I still don't see what they have to do with anything..."

"That's exactly what I intend to find out" was his only answer.

"Mr. Gibbs!" yelled Jack, turning around and swaying back as Gibbs was standing right behind him.

"Ah, yes. Mr, Gibbs. As I was saying, It would seem we are in dire need of a crew..."

Authors Note:

So here is another chapter. Its going to loosely follow the events of the black pearl but I have a feeling I might change it up quite a bit. Maybe fast foward into the other movies,cut and paste so to speak. Eventually it will spiral into a complete AU but that's neither here nor there.

For now, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

And review, please? Helpful comments makes the writer write faster.


End file.
